1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for use in improving a golfer's putting stroke and stance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of devices to show alignment of the club and the direction of ball travel through a putting stroke and subsequent travel of the ball during the practice of the putting stroke is known. It is desirable that the putting swing maintain the club head straight and square to the ball and the intended direction of ball travel. It is also desirable to hit the ball squarely so that it does not curve away from the desired path. Known alignment devices train the golfer to maintain the putting head of the club square through the stroke by providing alignment walls or guides suck that the golfer becomes aware of an off-line stroke by hitting the alignment walls. Also, guide lines are provided to determine if the ball follows the intended straight line. These devices are not effective in showing the golfer the travel path of his hands on the golf grip. Also, the golfer's immediate attention is required in following the path of the ball. It would be desirable to provide a device in which the travel of the golfer's hand and club head may be easily monitored relative to the target path, while any deviation from the target path of the ball after the stroke becomes apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,627, issued Feb. 1, 1994, to Beck, describes a putting trainer for improving the putting stroke of golfers having integrally formed, upright, opposing walls and a bottom wall. The opposing sidewalls are extended and inwardly curved to guide a putter head during practice swings. Longitudinal and latitudinal lines are disposed on the surface of the bottom wall to guide the golfer in aligning the putter head before, during and after the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,796, to King, V. W., describes a golf putting practice apparatus having opposing upright sidewalls, which are attached to a horizontal base. A black strip is disposed centrally and along the length of the base, the strip being an adhesive type strip or black paint applied thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,574 B1, issued Dec. 30, 2003, to Riley et al., describes a U-shaped golf training device with guidelines disposed down its center and along its length such that a user can visually identify strike alignment with respect to the path of the ball. Width adjustments are provided to fit a variety of putter heads. A buzzer sounds when the putter head brushes against either of the sidewalls warning the golfer of a crooked putter stroke.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf training aid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.